The Beast of Hazard
by Naito Writer
Summary: Digimon T/Naruto: An event from one world draws a certain knight from his. After certain events, Takato finds himself where he must brave this strange world as he protects a certain child from an unknown organization, with 'help' from his tenant. T/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**_

I'm in a ninja mood that I made two new fics. Kung Fu Panda 3: Weapons of Darkness and now this one, The Beast of Hazard.

I'll let you read instead telling you on what it's about. The rating maybe T, but it might go M depending where this goes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Digimon TamersNaruto**_

_**The Beast of Hazard.**_

_**Prologue**_

It had gone terribly wrong at some point during the sealing. He thought he had it down perfectly where there was no room for mistakes when your home and the ones you love are in danger of being killed by a demon that is feared by all, by both living and its own kind. Unfortunately, what the Fourth Hokage had done to seal the Nine Tailed Fox had both a success and a draw back.

As the Death God had been summoned and was bringing the binded Kyuubi in by its soul, something had happened that was quite unexpected and unknown. Kyuubi attempted to free its soul from the summoned Death Gods grip as well as the chains around him by using both his chakra and swaying tails, unable to land a hit on it as they merely go through it.

Both Kyuubi and the Death God let off a combined glow of power as something took place during the whole seen. Lightning struck from the dark skies, the foxes tails struck the ground along with its chakra, both sides uncaring for the results that transpired between them as the clouds began to swirl within into a void.

Breaking through the created barrier, the chakra of these two sides became attracted to it like a moth to a flame, making it expand, then explode into a white light. Once it finally came to a stop and the void was gone not only was Kyuubi finally losing the battle, but a figure of light somehow appears between it and the rather stunned Fourth Hokage.

Along with his wife, and the Third Hokage who stood nearby with some shinobi, including a masked dark figure that remained in the shadows not far.

The light around the figure shatters to reveal that it was a tall male with red and yellow armor with a number of angelic wings, wielding weapons that were practically unseen from the ones either eyes could recognize. He looked to be something that descended from the heavens the way his wings gave off their glow

The knight rotates to his surroundings with his yellow eyes, confused, yet tired, as it looks upon where he was, until his sights came into contact with the giant fox. There looked to be two. One that looked to be resisting the binds it was under, the other was a soul form those binding arms were really dragging out.

The person attempted to move but only had enough energy to remain afloat.

"What is that, Takatomon?" A child like voice spoke inside to a 13 year old boy who was within an orange sphere of data. Having messy chocolate brown hair and red eyes with a hint of brown.

"I don't know, Guilmon. What I do know is that we have to try and move, cause it looks like that thing is coming at us."

Try as they might, it was fortunate they had the strength to keep their hold on both their spear and sword, let alone fly out of the way. "I can't do it, Takato. I'm too tired to move after using our attack on the portal that might have brought us here when we tried to close it."

Takato did his best to help in any way, except nothing could help from what happened next. The Death Gods pull did not stop when the soul of Kyuubi interacts and passes the body of the knight.

Pain like no other came upon the dual voices that was let loose for the ears anyone that was around to hear. Hands released the weapons and clutched both sides of his helmet, eyes closed, the mixture of mostly negative emotions that soul contained surged through his very body.

Not just the body on the outside but within, too. Takato hunched forward clutching his stomach with both wrapped arms, not paying attention to his sphere turning from orange to blood red fading from one to the other as if in a battle for dominance.

"_**Who... are... you?**_"

Despite the pain he was under, Takato managed to crack a single eye open enough to get a look at what was to be an impossible sight. It was the glowing head of that very same fox that was on the outside.

Being bigger too, the fox looks down on the small being that his demonic gaze came upon after materializing. If Takato was feeling alright he would ask who the thing was and what was happening to him, only the next sudden jolt of pain shot through him made him sputter his words instead.

"_**I don't know who, or what, you seem to be, human...**_" The Kyuubi stops to grin at what he felt from this specific human. "_**But you seem to hold what seems to be fitting to myself. Therefore, your body shall be my very own!**_"

Being helpless in the condition he was in, it gave Kyuubi the opportunity to shoot out tendrils from out of its "skull" in the form of its nine tails, at the same time as they came at the sphere of the defenseless boy. Only to be unable to break through even at the speed they came at, surprising Kyuubi itself for the first time.

"_**What! How? No force should stand in my way, not now! So what is...**_"

The answer came when the voice of Guilmon was heard, sounding to be struggling yet bold. "I won't let you... hurt Takatomon. No way would Guilmon allow that!" It was not only the voice, but the once orange sphere shatters and reconfigures quickly into the red one that bears the same marking that was on Guilmons stomach. Spinning white data rings appear in all directions as the two powers merge together to form it.

"G-Guilmon?" His Tamers voice came out quiet and weak from all this that was going on. Unable to keep his vision as it started to become blur to him. For if he had the strength to keep going he would have been able to stop for what was to come next.

"I WON'T LET YOU NEAR HIM!"

Both the Kyuubi's power and the sphere gave off a bright flash as both sides combine to bring forth what will change the Tamers destiny like no other than it already has.

The Hazard mark pulsed, starting to beat like a heart. Then came a painful process where the sphere itself closes in on the person inside, till it completely incase the outline of his body, making his body glow completely red.

The rings came next, splitting in half and separating, they shrunk and attached to the wrists, ankles, round the neck and waist. The last two appear around his chest and back in an X as the Hazard symbol shrunk enough to take its place on Takato's stomach.

The feel of this was too much that Takato felt like he was being ripped apart. "What... what's happening to... me? It burns. The pain, it's too..." He couldn't get the words out straight, since the Kyuubi's chakra starts to seep its way into the erected invisible sphere as the tails attempted to still break through it to no avail.

Chakra became absorbed into the symbol that Takato felt more than pain, but the energy given made him feel strong. So much chakra that Takato snaps his eyes open and spreads himself to let out that pain in the from of a scream.

...

The soul of the Kyuubi deliberately aimed for Gallantmon CM so it could perhaps take over before the Death God could take it away, only it didn't go according to plan. As the mentioned soul was driven out of the now glowing knight and into one Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village.

Gallantmon CM gives off a burst of energy before his form completely explodes to reveal a naked, slightly smoking and barely unconscious Takato Matsuki. The same Takato Matsuki who now had no means of staying in the air and began to fall at a fast rate.

Fortunately a savior came to him in the form of the masked figure that overlooked the whole event. Shooting from tree to tree he took a single step on the last before he took to the sky for the falling figure.

Taking the cloak that was now removed from his body to reveal a sheathed sword in his right hand. He wraps it round the boys body and took him into his left arm, then vanished afterwards with a soft sound like the breeze of the wind.

...

He appears in another part of the forest that was at a safe enough distance in a crouch, putting the wrapped Takato on the ground before standing to his feet and strapping the weapon to his back.

Takato manages to open his eyes a little to see the person looked to be a few years older by height.

He wore the attire of the leaf ANBU black ops that was indeed all black and fitted perfectly to his body, including a double kunai pouch on the upper legs. His mask was unlike the ANBU's due to its style and color. (The mask Minato wore in the Lost Tower Movie)

Takato could only make out that the persons hair was the same color as his own, only it was short enough to still be a mess. And the slight wind made it visible to tell that he wore a black headband by the way the ends on the back fluttered.

The masked person looks at him as the boys eyes couldn't resist but close for him to be relieved at the fact that he finally slipped into a deep sleep. In time for the person to unsheathe his sword to deflect the two kunai's away from the right, knocking them away from both him and the unconscious Takato.

The attackers emerged from the darkness of the tree's, revealed to be wearing black sleeved robes and raised hoods that concealed their eyes. Only to show they had gray gloves and shoes with wraps round their ankles to the leggings of their gray pants. The one on the right was a little bigger and muscled judging by the width of his body

"Your meddling will finally come to an end on this very night. So if I were you, I'd pray." The one on the left speaks in a stoic tone, as his companion cracks his knuckles for the fight to come.

Instead of doing as he was told the shinobi got into a stance with his sword, a sign to show he was more ready to fight than pray. It was better than to give it to these two in action rather than words.

_**Sometime Later.**_

It was after when his battle was over, but he was too late when he arrived to help Minato. For when he appeared with the sound of the wind, he came to the sight of something that was rather horrifying.

A mother and a father pierced by a single giant claw from the Nine-Tailed fox, protecting their child whom lay on the summoned ceremonial throne of the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style altar.

The baby was asleep at the time, unaware of the events going on around him, possibly not even the last words given to him by his parents. Minato had fortunately finished his own speech to the infant with little more time to spare, that he looks to the young shock postured ninja with blood seeping out of his mouth like his wife.

Giving the person as much as a smile as he could, Minato spoke to him with the strength he could muster. "I know you intended to try and help as best you could... but we know things like this happen... for... this very reason..." Attempting to hold in the blood that threatened to come out. The Fourth looks over to where the Death God situated, seeing it take out its knife with a lick to the blade, begging with his eyes for little more time.

With eyes locked to the spiritual being. "Your actions showed that you may prove to be the right one for this. Therefore I ask of you... By my order as not just the Fourth Hokage, but by a father. Protect my son Naruto from anyone that wishes harm upon him... promise me, no, us that very thing."

The looks he was given from not just Minato but also a teary Kushina gave reason for him to answer, for he could not do so once it was too late. "I promise I will... like he was my little brother." Unable to contain the sadness that enveloped for what was to come.

Minato gave his final grateful smile to him. Then looks at Naruto sleeping face along with Kushina. "Thank you... Eight Signed Seal."

An overwhelmed flash occurs and it was soon over. Being quiet for a short time before a grief yell from a single person could be heard that disturbed more of the earshot life than they already were for the tragedy that has befallen not just the grieving village, but mostly for a baby that unknowingly suffered a heavy loss as well.

_**Two Days Later.**_

The village was still being repaired after the destruction the Kyuubi had created, bodies still being found after the carnage from a single creature that was feared by all. But mostly, anger was shown for the news of what the Third Hokage announced to them last night about whom they to dub a savior of their village.

It was announced to all that upon the wish of the Fourth that it was to be forbidden to talk about the Kyuubi being sealed within Naruto, for whoever does shall be given a worse kind of punishment depending on the crime. Although, they had their own ideas for to make the future unkind to him when he was older.

_**Hokage Mansion.**_

It was one of the places that only received damage during the attack, therefore not a lot was needed for it to be fixed. It was used as the preparation area for the reconstruction planning for the village, while the people did that, the Third himself had an important meeting to attend with a former student.

"I am quite surprised you returned, Jiraiya." The man said at his desk, wearing the robes of the Third Hokage, including the hat, in his mouth being his trusted pipe.

The person he was talking to overlooked what was going on outside the window, holding a sleeping Naruto in his arms. "I came as quickly as I could once I received the Key. I'm only sorry that I didn't know about the birth sooner, otherwise I would have came a lot quicker to perhaps prevent the Nine Tails coming."

He could detect the Sannin was depressed by both the tone and the expression by the reflection he could make out from where he sat. Head being lowered, he took the pipe out of his mouth to release a puff of smoke before he said with the same feeling. "No one could have predicted this sort of thing to happen. I still don't understand how the demon appeared within the village. It was as if it was specifically summoned to that spot."

Hiruzen raised his head to look at Jiraiya yet his gaze was more on the infant that was covered up by the mans body. "Although I am more importantly worried about Naruto and the condition the people of this village are in."

The worried look turned to a frown at the recollection of what was said through the memories of what he recalled from some of the people that he overheard. "I heard what they said, and would like to teach some of those punks a _**goood**_lesson if they intend to carry it out."

"You know I cannot allow that without solid evidence, Jiraiya. Unless you wish to do your 'research' within a prison cell." Hiruzen Sarutobi said sternly at the threat that the man bestowed.

The response he got was a single eye that glanced back to him. "You might be tough enough to stop me, Old Man, but your ninja's aren't that tough to beat unless you have an army of them. No one harms my Godchild, not while I'm around anyway."

The Hokage felt for the man he really did. Unfortunately they both have duties to perform to keep their village safe from any future harm, much like what occurred on THAT night. "We both know that you can't because of this rumor that I sent to you in that letter. About a group that is gathering strong shinobi for reasons that are unknown. I still wish for you to gather as much information about them as you can than this."

Jiraiya looks to see his former sensei holding up his notebook that only held a page and a half of what he gathered. All he could do was shrug, uncared about it. "What do you expect? My contacts only get what they can because this group is a real mystery that information hardly sprouts about them. People even believe that they don't even exist and were a made up tale to spook travelers."

Closing the book he placed it on the desk with an unpleasant expression. "The body we collected from that night doesn't seem made up." That got Jiraiya to turn at attention for this, getting him to ask. "How in the world did you come across it... Wait a minute, you don't mean..."

The Hokage nods at the realization that dawned at what he recalls telling him about the mysterious shinobi neither of them new of. "That's right. After I sent the men to go get the Medical corp, that person gestured for me to follow him. I had no choice but to take Naruto with me incase something should happen to him while alone. When I got to the place I found not only the body of a man that will soon be burned the second all necessary analysis' are taken. But also..."

The next part he did not say, merely stare in the direction to where the sofa was placed, upon where the very person that is now the recent topic lay. Wearing given clothes of fitted blue pants with some tears and a gray short sleeved shirt, with a pair of brown shoes for his bare feet that was on the floor since there was a blanket over him.

"He was found with this wrapped round him," He stops to place a folded cloak on the desk, along with the very mask worn by the warrior. "And also this very mask the mysterious ninja wore was next to him. The ninja however I couldn't find, no trace or anything that could point me in the direction he may have gone."

"I see." Those were the only words Jiraiya spoke at the moment. Feeling Naruto move a bit, he gently rocks him to keep him asleep for the adults to talk more without interruption. "Who is the boy, anyway?" An eye traced to the mentioned male who hadn't moved a muscle since brought to the building.

"I am not sure, though what I do know is that the event that occurred for his appearance was the same as that of the armored figure I saw. When he exploded or something, I saw that it was that very same shinobi that rescued him."

"Hard to believe really... That a kid like him could fit a description such as that." Jiraiya's gaze did not move from him while Sarutobi's was on the Sannin himself to do with a thought that came to him.

"Jiraiya... I want you to stop on this information gathering seeing as you can't get much." That came to a surprise, but he could somehow tell that there was more. "When he is to awaken, I wish for you to test the boy if he is able to perform anything with the use of Chakra. If so, I would then want you to do something for me."

Although confused Jiraiya listened to what the Third had to say before asking any sorts of questions. Unaware of the conflict going on inside the mind of Takato.

_**Takato's Mindscape.**_

It was dark all around with the only light given was by the many lit lanterns that stood on top of wooden stands. Instead of just the solid ground there was clear water, and laying in it face up was a slowly awakening Takato that felt the cool water on his face.

"Uggh, my head. What happened?" He quietly asks himself as he sat up, a hand placed on top of his head to try and soothe the small headache that seemed to have surfaced after his awakening.

Only instead of a reply by perhaps a memory or some other, it was actually a voice from something that sent a shiver down his spine. "_**It's about time you awoke, boy. And here I thought you may never wake up.**_"

His eyes widen at the sound of the non-human voice, making him turn his head to the right upon where the source came from. It was a sight that Takato was afraid of remembering the day he first laid eyes on the creature. A creature he hoped to never lay eyes on ever again

Shackled by the spread arms, numerous parts of the tail, neck, with the chains that were embedded somewhere within the shadows. Including the ones binding his wings, leaving his torso open for attacks. If there was anyone around strong enough to attack him that is.

His eyes the same yellow with slit pupils, the same eyes Takato could feel the killer intent from. Although chained the creature did not hold back on the grin he gave to the young Tamer.

"_**What's the matter, boy? It looks as if you've seen a ghost.**_" He didn't ask out of confusion or curiosity, mostly on knowing and amusement, as if he already knows of the boys knowledge of him.

"Megidramon."

The only word Takato could let out because of what was infront of him was quite unbelievable. As everything became quiet around them, Takato's thoughts was in a whirlpool with questions on how this could have happened. How he got here, where was here, how did Megidramon end up chained here, and more importantly. What happened to his best friend Guilmon?

_**End of Prologue!**_

_**Preview: **_Takato awakens and is learned by Megidramon upon how the dragon came to be inside of him, making the Tamer remember the incident of when he appeared in the world of the shinobi. When he awakens into the outside world, Jiraiya puts Takato to the test to see if the Third Hokages suspicions are true. Can Takato face the truth and perhaps become a Konoha ninja if passed and offered? And what is this plot the young man came across?

Find out on Chapter 1: Dragon Confrontation, Test for a perhaps future shinobi.

* * *

><p>I hate skippers so this end note was made to detail what I can.<p>

Naruto is the second main character, Takato is a new Jinchuriki with an unknown 'demon' to this world that is practically only knowledged to him on whom he is. Takato will have a harem in the future chapters consisting of Rika, Alice and Renamon. I could add original characters from the Naruto world, but I can't be asked to do the math on who's what age and there won't be one of those long time skips where Naruto grows up to be strong. Otherwise the plot I made would be REALLY messed up, so no begging will get me to change my mind.

Anyway, review and such, you know the drill. Something tells me you liked it but some respone would be nice.


	2. Important AN

_**Unfortunate News.**_

_**I'm afraid I have unfortunate news to do with not just this story, but all my other chaptered ones. You see I have two laptops. One for working on and the other for my stories. Sometime back I had a problem concerning the small one that had my stories on and took it in to see if it could be fixed, which I'm afraid it couldn't. **_

_**The person said that it may have been possible to save the data, so I gave it a shot. I called him today (24/4/2012) and he said to me that there was nothing on it. Whatever blew inside had erased everything on it, so I'm afraid I would have to start from where I left off with what I saved on my USB stick.**_

_**Some of my fics I hadn't made a real start on the new ones so that's pretty much okay. What I am saying is that you have to wait pretty much longer for the new chapter of this story, since I didn't get a chance to update the USB stick.**_

_**Sorry to all that were looking forward to something from this story after not updating for quite some time. I was making real progress, until this unexpected thing occurred.**_

_**P.S: Ignore any other alert or whatever you get from me, because it will be the same message.**_


End file.
